Sans issue
by Kandai
Summary: Quelque chose de sinistre rôde dans les sous-bois. Meg Thomas est prête à tout pour y survivre. Ficlet. Cadeau à so yuyu.


**Crédits** \- Behaviour Interactive  
 **Base** \- Dead By Daylight  
 **Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- Violence graphique. Torture. Meurtre. Gore. Mort de personnage.  
 **Spécial** \- Pour le prompt suivant sur un échange d'Halloween : _Dead By Daylight + Lieux effrayants_.

 **Note** \- N'a aucune sorte de valeur canonique, c'est juste pour le loulz. Si vous voulez entrer dans le kiff, imaginez que c'est une partie avec Dwight, Meg, Claudette et Kate contre un Spectre un peu vicelard. Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Sans issue**

* * *

Meg Thomas était aux abois.

Une brume épaisse traversait la forêt de part en part, transformant la mission de guet à laquelle l'athlète avait été assignée en tâche insurmontable. De temps à autre, un léger bruissement de vent faisait onduler les hautes herbes, donnant l'impression qu'une silhouette sinistre avançait dans leur direction – un sursaut de panique s'emparait alors de la jeune fille qui serrait sa torche presque déchargée contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir futile que le geste la protégerait.

Fort heureusement, toutes ses impressions s'étaient avérées être de fausses alertes jusqu'à maintenant.

— Toujours rien ? murmura Claudette qui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas trembler en replaçant les fils du générateur cassé au bon endroit.

Meg secoua la tête sans détacher ses yeux de l'horizon, ses lèvres pressées l'une contre l'autre. Elle savait qu'en vouloir a la botaniste pour ses questions répétées relevait de la mesquinerie – celle-ci avait déjà été accrochée par deux fois sur un des crochets rouillés qui jonchaient la propriété et il ne faisait aucun doute à voir sa fine grise et ses gestes hésitants qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une troisième – mais la jeune athlète ne pouvait empêcher sa frustration de croître en même temps que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Qu'elle essaie d'y voir quelque chose dans cette brume !

— Courage, on a presque fini, chuchota Kate de l'autre côté du générateur, peut-être plus pour elle-même que pour les autres. Elle était la seule à avoir été épargnée du spectacle sanglant de la mort de Dwight mais il ne faisait aucun doute que les cris d'agonie que ce dernier avait poussé avant de se faire happer vers le ciel par un amas de griffes obscures résonnaient encore dans la tête de la jeune musicienne.

Meg elle-même peinait à se concentrer sur sa mission. Le souvenir de leur compagnon de fortune se débattant sur un crochet ensanglanté avant d'être brutalement égorgé et traîné dans l'air par une masse inquiétante de griffes noires et visiblement voraces refusait de la quitter, dansant derrière ses paupières à chaque fois qu'elle osait fermer les yeux plus d'une demi-seconde. Elle avait assisté à la scène depuis la sécurité toute relative d'un casier, pressant ses genoux l'un contre l'autre avec force pour se retenir de flancher.

Elle avait vu le meurtrier de Dwight frotter nonchalamment le sang qui maculait son arme – une énorme massue sur laquelle était montée un crâne humain rattaché à une _putain de colonne vertébrale_ – et se gausser silencieusement avant qu'un son de cloche ne le fasse disparaître dans les brumes de la nuit. Meg avait guetté le son de ses pas, avait attendu que son cœur cesse de tambouriner à ses tempes pour sortir de sa cachette et se mettre en quête des autres survivants.

Sa route n'avait pas tardé à croiser celle de Claudette. Un seul coup d'œil à son visage défait avait suffi pour que Meg comprenne que la botaniste venait d'assister au même spectacle qu'elle aucun mot ne fut échangé à ce sujet, peut-être par respect pour leur camarade, peut-être par crainte d'être entendues. Les filles avaient tenté de soigner leurs blessures tant bien que mal – la connaissance des herbes de sa compagne s'était avérée relativement utile – avant de reprendre leur progression en rampant à travers les hautes herbes.

Les rescapées avaient retrouvé Kate en train de s'affairer sur un générateur un peu plus loin dans la forêt, d'une manière maladroite mais enthousiaste. Son côté droit saignait sous son top déchiré, une blessure qu'elle avait tenté de recouvrir maladroitement avec des bandages trouvés dans une vieille trousse de soin. Elles avaient convenu tacitement que Claudette assisterait la musicienne dans sa réparation tandis que Meg, qui avait la meilleure vue et un moyen d'aveugler leur poursuivant au cas où, ferait le guet.

Faire le guet contre un ennemi invisible… C'était évidemment une terrible idée mais aucune des survivantes n'avait de meilleure alternative à proposer. Perdre Dwight aux mains de l'entité mystérieuse qui semblait vouloir tous les dévorer avait fait disparaître le semblant de cohésion qui unissait leur groupe et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus l'athlète était convaincue que personne ne pourrait échapper au tueur invisible qui rôdait dans ces sous-bois étranges.

— Ca va bien se passer, répéta Kate d'un ton faussement enjoué. Encore un petit effort et on va pouvoir ouvrir les portes, on va pouvoir s'en sortir…

— Tu veux pas la boucler, bouton d'Or ?! chuchota furieusement Meg, son regard parcourant nerveusement les hautes herbes de part en part. J'arrive pas à entendre !

La musicienne se tut, ses joues brûlant sous l'effet de la honte. La rousse n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner le reproche qui brûlait dans le regard de Claudette mais à ce stade, elle se fichait des états d'âme de la botaniste. Survivre était tout ce qui comptait et Meg se fichait pas mal des encouragements creux de Miss Joie de Vivre.

Face à un tueur invisible et à une entité surnaturelle décidée à les dévorer, la bonne humeur ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité.

Les secondes qui suivirent se prolongèrent dans un silence de mort, uniquement brisé par le va-et-vient de plus en plus rapide des pistons du générateur. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, le cœur de Meg battait de plus en plus fort. Il lui semblait entendre un bruissement dans les herbes, comme si quelqu'un glissait sournoisement dessus mais ses yeux ne distinguaient rien au-delà de la brume, ni souffle, ni silhouette qui ne puisse indiquer l'arrivée imminente du Spectre.

Était-ce le vent ? Sa propre imagination qui s'emballait ? Ou étaient-elles vraiment épiées depuis le lointain, dans l'attente d'être cueillies comme des proies faciles ?

Le cœur de la jeune athlète s'affola. Au même moment, le générateur se mit en marche dans un grondement sourd et les lampes qui le surplombaient inondèrent les trois filles d'un rai de lumière salvateur.

Mortel.

— Plus qu'un générateur ! s'exclama Claudette, visiblement soulagée. Il faut qu'on bouge et vit— AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHH !

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un borborygme incohérent.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu se relever, le Spectre avait bondit de l'arbre derrière lequel il était caché et abattit sa massue dans le flanc déjà blessé de la botaniste. Avec horreur, Meg comprit trop tard que ce dernier les observait depuis un moment et qu'il avait compté sur le grondement du générateur pour couvrir le son de sa cloche afin qu'aucune des survivantes ne puisse le repérer.

Kate poussa un cri et tenta de se jeter sur la silhouette prostrée de leur camarade, tentant de faire barrage de son corps fin. La massue du tueur percuta son dos avec brutalité, ce qui lui arracha un deuxième hurlement, de douleur cette fois-ci. La diversion eut cependant le mérite de fonctionner et Meg en profita pour braquer sa lampe torche mourante sur les yeux brûlants du Spectre. Ce dernier grogna, aveuglé, tandis que les trois survivantes se dispersaient rapidement à travers les hautes herbes dans l'espoir de le semer.

Cet espoir fut de courte durée.

Meg n'avait pas eu de mal à distancier le Spectre. Ce dernier s'était par ailleurs vite désintéressé d'elle – elle était agile, moins blessée et était une proie relativement moins facile que Claudette qui peinait à le semer, malgré tous ses efforts. Cachée derrière les souches, le cœur battant la chamade à toute allure, Meg la vit s'effondrer sous un deuxième coup de masse puis le tueur se pencher pour la poser sur son épaule et se diriger vers un crochet.

N'écoutant que son courage, la jeune fille se jeta sur le chemin de la créature, brandissant de nouveau sa torche lorsque celle-ci clignota puis s'éteignit brutalement. Devant sa mine terrifiée, le Spectre éclata d'un rire sardonique puis lui asséna un coup qu'elle évita de justesse avant de s'échapper à travers les fourrés.

 _Non, non, non, non, NON !_ pensa la rousse en voyant sa camarade se débattre faiblement sur l'épaule du tueur. _Pas comme Dwight, pas maintenant, pas si près du but !_

— LA TRAPPE, MEG ! hurla la botaniste en jetant l'objet qu'elle serrait dans son poing dans la direction de son amie. TROUVEZ LA TRAPPE ! TIREZ-VOUS D'ICI !

Meg jeta sa torche désormais inutile au loin et se pencha sur le sol, sa vue brouillée par un flot de larmes. Au milieu des herbes écrasées, une petite clé tordue reposait presque nonchalamment.

La promesse d'une issue.

La fin du cauchemar.

Elle s'en saisit et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, sans se retourner en arrière, sans vérifier si le Spectre la poursuivait ou non, sans penser à autre chose que de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Le dernier hurlement de Claudette déchira la nuit quelques instants plus tard, suivi du cliquetis sourd des griffes ténébreuses consumant leur proie.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment éloignée et que les battements de son cœur furent enfin revenus à la normale, Meg s'effondra derrière un arbre et laissa la bile qu'elle retenait s'échapper de ses lèvres avec un haut-le-cœur répugnant. Sa course l'avait laissée pantelante, sans souffle et avec une lourdeur aigue dans les chevilles.

Quelques sanglots s'échappèrent de sa poitrine avant qu'elle puisse tenter de les retenir. Mue par la honte et la crainte que le tueur ne l'entende, la jeune femme se mordit violemment les lèvres et tenta vaillamment de calmer les tremblements qui la secouaient. En vain.

Deux personnes étaient _mortes_.

Deux innocents qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour qu'elle ait une chance de sauver la sienne.

Elle ne connaissait rien d'eux, rien sinon leurs prénoms et quelques informations tombées au compte-goutte au fil des murmures qu'ils avaient pu échanger avant que la mort ne s'abatte sur eux. Elle savait que Claudette était botaniste, que Kate aimait la musique, que Dwight était un geek – merde, elle ne connaissait même pas leurs noms ! Ils avaient des familles, des amis – qui se chargerait de les mettre au courant ? Qui leur annoncerait que ni Claudette, ni Dwight ne rentreraient plus jamais à la maison ?

Les yeux de Meg tombèrent sur la clé qu'elle serrait toujours au creux de son poing, soudain alourdis par le doute.

Qui allait prévenir _sa famille à elle_ , si elle n'en réchappait pas ?

Le bruit d'un pas cognant contre la terre sèche la tira de ses pensées noires la terreur la remit sur pied en un instant alors que son regard cherchait l'origine du bruit, à l'affût d'un son de cloche ou d'un grognement rauque. Les buissons face à elle se tassèrent et le visage ensanglanté de Kate apparut, pâle et aussi terrifié que le sien.

— Meg, Meg, viens vite… chuchota la blonde en tremblant. J-je crois que j'ai trouvé une issue.

Les dernières paroles de Claudette résonnèrent dans sa tête. _Trouvez la trappe_ , avait-elle dit avant de disparaître dans les griffes de l'Entité. _Trouvez la trappe et tirez-vous !_

— Ça ressemble à une trappe ? Tu sais où elle est ? murmura l'athlète, le cœur bondissant sous l'effet de l'espoir. Étaient-elles enfin parvenue au bout de leur calvaire ? Les sacrifices de Dwight et de Claudette allait-ils finalement se révéler utiles ?

Insensible à la foule de pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de la rousse, Kate hocha rapidement la tête avant de se fendre d'un sanglot nerveux.

— Oui, comme une trappe, un passage dans le sol mais… mais c'est fermé à clé, Meg, et je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir… j'ai essayé avec des pierres, des bouts de bois mais rien ne marche…

L'estomac de Meg fit un bon. Son cœur se remit à tambouriner contre ses tempes.

— J'ai la clé, Kate, fit-elle en brandissant l'objet sous le nez de la musicienne. Il faut juste que tu me montres où est la trappe et on pourra l'ouvrir… On va pouvoir sortir d'ici, on va pouvoir rentrer chez nous !

La frayeur qui déformait les jolis traits de Kate se dissipa celle-ci se fendit d'un sourire timide et tendit une main hésitante vers la rousse, comme pour chercher du réconfort ou pour inviter sa compagne à la suivre. Cette dernière, étourdie par le regain d'espoir que lui procurait la nouvelle, répondit sans réfléchir à l'invitation.

Au moment où leur mains s'enlacèrent, un son de cloche se fit entendre.

Le soulagement qui les avait bercées se brisa et les deux filles bondirent sur leurs pieds en un rien de temps, tandis que le Spectre émergeait d'une cabane en bois à proximité. La musicienne détala en direction de la forêt, sa comparse sur les talons. Elles louvoyèrent entre les souches afin d'éviter les coups de massue dans sa fuite, Meg réussit même à abattre une palette en bois sur le crâne du tueur qui tituba en grommelant de douleur avant de s'atteler à détruire le morceau de bois dans un accès de rage.

 _Prends ça, fils de pute !_ pensa la rousse en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas jubiler.

L'athlète eut tôt fait de rattraper sa camarade d'infortune qui l'avait guidée jusqu'à une petite trappe en métal qui semblait s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la terre. Elle était recouverte d'une porte qui semblait lourde à la base de laquelle était incrustée une petite serrure.

 _Je t'en prie, fonctionne !_ pensa la rousse avec l'énergie du désespoir en forçant la clé dans le trou étroit avant de la tourner avec force.

Un lourd grincement se fit entendre et la trappe s'ouvrit, révélant un tunnel sombre et froid, bien trop étroit pour que la carrure du monstre puisse s'y glisser.

Une issue.

Elles étaient sauvées !

Prise d'euphorie face à la perspective de se libérer des griffes de ce cauchemar, Meg se retourna pour adresser un sourire à sa compagne…

Et se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette du spectre jaillir derrière celle-ci, sa massue en os brandie telle un couperet vers le ciel.

— KATE, DERRIERE TOI ! hurla la jeune fille, terrifiée.

Trop tard.

La massue fendit l'air et s'abattit sur le dos de Kate, la projetant à terre dans un horrible craquement d'os broyés. La musicienne tomba mollement sur le sol de boue sèche, son cri brisé par la violence du coup qui venait de la paralyser le hurlement d'horreur de Meg resta bloqué dans sa gorge, figé par la terreur que lui procurait la vision inhumaine de leur bourreau.

Pendant une seconde glaciale, personne ne bougea. Le Spectre resta immobile face aux deux jeunes femmes acculées, sa massue dégoulinante de sang pendant paresseusement à son flanc. La forêt elle-même sembla retenir son souffle, telle une spectatrice impatiente.

Puis, avec une lenteur presque irréelle, Kate se mit à bouger. A ramper, avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

Vers la trappe. Vers la sortie, la fin du cauchemar.

Vers Meg.

— M-Meg… gémit la pauvre fille clouée sol en tendant une main tremblante vers sa camarade. Meg… j-je t'en prie… aid-aide-mmmm…

Au même moment, le Spectre leva une nouvelle fois son arme sanguinolente.

Prêt à frapper.

Prêt à tuer.

Le cœur de Meg se figea dans sa poitrine. En un éclair, elle repensa aux griffes qui avaient dépecé Dwight. Aux derniers cris que Claudette avaient poussés avant d'être empalée sur un crochet rouillé. A leurs parents qui les attendaient sûrement quelque part et qui ne sauraient jamais que leurs enfants ne reviendraient jamais à la maison. Qu'ils étaient morts dans d'horribles souffrances aux mains d'un tueur sanguinaire et d'une entité cauchemardesque.

Elle pensa à _ses parents_ , à elle, à leurs mines défaites lorsqu'ils comprendraient à leur tour le sort que leur fille avait connu. A son avenir qu'elle pouvait encore bâtir. A sa carrière d'athlète prometteuse.

Elle baissa les yeux vers la silhouette prostrée qui continuait à ramper. Le regard terrifié de Kate la suppliait de ne pas s'enfuir, de ne pas l'abandonner à son horrible destin, de ne pas la laisser devenir une victime supplémentaire de l'entité qui avait emporté leurs camarades vers une fin aussi sanglante que prématurée.

La massue du Spectre fendit l'air.

La manqua d'un cil.

— M-MEG, MEG, S'IL TE PL…

Le néant s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Meg Thomas. La trappe se referma sur un ultime cri d'agonie auquel se mêla bientôt le bruit des os brisés et de la chair broyée.

Meg laissa les ténèbres l'avaler.

Le cauchemar était fini.


End file.
